Artists who work in acrylic paints commonly buy and use such paints in plastic containers or bottles. This contrasts, of course, with artists who work in oil based paints who conventionally buy and use squeeze tube containers for their paint. The acrylic paint bottles of different colors are standardized as to size and shape. An acrylic painter would normally use a dozen or more plastic bottles of different colored paints when painting a picture.
In the past, various container or case systems have been proposed for carrying containers of artist's paints. See, for example, Davis, U.S. Pat. No. 2,565,912; Hsu, U.S. Pat. No. 3,983,993; Nichols, U.S. Pat. No. 3,359,228; Schwartz, U.S. Pat. No. 3,023,884; Eckhoff, U.S. Pat. No. 2,107,239; and Pels, U.S. Pat. No. 1,710,679. And others have suggested palette releasable water basin arrangements (Migdow, U.S. Pat. No. 2,511,537).
There exists a need for a carrier system which can safely hold and carry the dozen-plus bottles of acrylic paints for transport and yet is easily "opened" to allow easy access and use of the bottles by the artists.